Hypnosis: The Mutant Experiment
by Carlisle'sCoven
Summary: While returning to the school from a mission, the the Blackbird crash lands when it mysteriously looses all it's power. Now Logan finds himself on another mission: Finding finding the rest of the team, and possibly clues to his past. R&R!
1. The Crash: Part one

**(A/N)Hey!! okay so this is a story I wrote all by myself...I plan to update ever day or every other day so I will try to not leave you hanging! Each chapter comes in two parts. I will post Part One and Part Two seperatly that way the chapters aren't too long....unless I feel like posting both at the same time...so I hope you enjoy and I hope you will please leave me a review so I know what you liked and what you didn't!!! ENJOY!! ^,.,^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own XMen marvel does...not me....**

**~Jakie**

* * *

Mutation: it is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, and normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward.

**CHAPTER ONE**

***PART ONE***

Of all the things to be scared by, this was the only thing that really scared the shit out of me. When compared to some things I'd seen and been through, this should have been a piece of cake. The fact that there was a blizzard, and we were flying in practically white out conditions, on top of all the turbulence, only made it that much worse for me. The jet kept hitting air pockets, and dropping ten to twelve feet almost every minute, making me feel like a human bobble head.

Everyone else, on the other hand, was perfectly fine. This intimidating weather unfazed them. All six of them sat in their chairs, perfectly fine. Scott and Storm were in the front, controlling everything. Behind me sat the students, Bobby, John and Rogue, the only ones old enough to actually become part of the team.

John was sitting directly behind me, flipping open the lighter he carried everywhere, seeming just a little paranoid about the flying conditions, and the noise was becoming quite irritating. Bobby and Rogue were less of and annoyance, carrying on in a conversation, unfazed.

Then there was poor little me, stuck in the middle, next to Jean, who kept glancing over at me every five minutes. Each time she got more concerned, most likely form watching my face.

Despite myself I smiled. If only she knew how much I loved it when she payed more attention to me, instead of Laser Face. That would really piss him off, and then I would only laugh harder.

The sudden jolt of happiness was ended abruptly when the plane hit another air pocket and dropped dramatically. Couldn't Storm do something about this? I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees, rubbing my temples, trying to calm myself. It didn't help.

"Logan?" Jean asked, concerned. "Are you going to be okay?"

The plane hit a bigger air pocket, and dropped more then it usually did, making me sit straight back up and grip the ends of the arm rests.

"Yeah." I groaned, queasy

There was another drop, followed almost immediately by a very loud popping sound. Every one of us got really quite, and you didn't have to be an expert to know that, that wasn't a good sound to hear while flying.

"What the hell was that?" I said, my voice shaky but strong.

"I-I don't know." Storm panicked, "We've lost all the power in both the engines, like all the power has been completely drained."

Her's and Scotts hands moved like lightning across all the switches and buttons, in an attempt to steady the jet. We were losing altitude rapidly, and the nose of the jet was starting to tilt downward.

From behind, I heard the kids strap in tighter and Pyro swear to himself. Jean glanced over at me again, gripping the hand rests like me, trying to stay calm herself. The jet was shaking massively. There was a high pitched beeping sound coming from somewhere up front, and I watched as the numbers that measured our altitude, drop.

"We're gonna die." Pyro said matter-of-factly, "there's know way we can-"

"Shut up John!" Rogue demanded.

Arguing broke out behind me, and I unsuccessfully tried to block it out. I was contemplating weather or not it would be a good idea just to stab myself, all the while knowing that I could try and it would do absoulutly no good. I knew that I had a bad feeling all morning, especially getting on the plane, and like a fool, I ignored it.

The jet was in a full nose dive and the lights began to flicker, before finally going out.

"Storm, try to even out the plane." Jean suggested.

"I can't." she said, "There's no power."

By now any normal person that was terrified of flying would have gone into hyperventilation, but I skipped that completely and went right into shock and utter panic. The kind of shock were your whole body can't move, like you were paralyzed. I couldn't hear anything, feel anything, or see anything, I was frozen.

With my eyes closed it felt like some kind of over the top thrill ride, one where you ride it once and practically die. But this wasn't one of those rides, I had never ridden this one before and I already knew how it would end.

"Try using the weather to stable the jet!" Jean ordered.

"I can try!"

The beeping in the font was picking up in pace, which could only mean we were that much closer to the end.

"Jean?" Strom's voice was shaken. "A little help?"

"I'm trying!" she said through gritted teeth.

Opening my right eye slightly, I managed to peek at Jean, who was set in very deep concentration. Her face was pale, and tiny beads of sweat slid down form her forehead. Jean's eyes were closed, and hitting a bump I closed mine back.

Just barely could I feel the front of the jet tilt back up again, and the beeping slowed a little bit. We were still falling too quickly, no matter how angled the jet was, we were still going to crash. The plane shook again violently, and the echoing of my seat belt snapping made my panic worse.

"Prepare for crash landing." Scott informed.

Right then I opened my eyes as wide as I could. My breathing had increased as I looked out the windshield, at the snow covered tree tops that came into full view. I looked at my surroundings, the metal in the jet and each one of it's occupants, noticing that I was not the only one that was having seat belt issues. "Here it comes!" Scott warned again. The trees were closer now as was the ground. Everyone around me braced themselves, as I stared wide eyed out the big window in front.

"Shit." I grumbled before darkness swallowed me and we crashed.


	2. The Crash: Part two

**Okay...so this is kinda a short little part but i think it's sorta interesting! Remember i love to hear form you guys so leave me a review and i promise i will do my best to try and answer any questions you have! **And thank you to the people who left me reviews for the first part!! You make this more fun!** ENJOY!! ^,.,^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen.....just my characters....**

**~Jakie**

* * *

***PART TWO***

Billowing black smoke was never a good sign. It was odd to see right after one of Canada's famous spring blizzards. But the little town of Canmore, set in the Canadian Rockies was used to that I guessed. From the dirt road I was on I could tell that it wasn't a forest fire, or a house. No one liked to live this far up but me. I knew this town like the back of my hand, so it definitely wasn't a building.

A smart person, would have turned around and called the police or fire department, but where was the fun in that? Fire was destructive, which was one reason why I didn't turn my junky blue ford truck around, and curiosity was another. Curiosity often got the best of me and got me into trouble, but I couldn't help it.

The foot trail through the abundant brush and towing pines, along with the three foot blanket of snow, probably wasn't the best for the old truck, but she seemed to be surviving.

As I drove further into the trees, the smell of smoke leaked into the cab of the truck and burned my eyes and nose. From the sky ash form the fire drifted to the ground like extra snowflakes left over from the blizzard the night before. Burning pieces of debris littered the ground along the with fallen branches from the thick pines.

Ten yards or so head, there was a break in the trees, and even from a far distance, the orange glow of flames could be seen.

When I came to it, I got out of the truck, and stood. At first I didn't move, not even close the door to the truck I just started staring in awe and disbelief at the sight that had unfolded in front of me.

It all reminded me of something straight form a science fiction movie, and I wouldn't have been surprised if little green alien men came out from the trees. It was an air plane, maybe. It looked like one, not a commercial air liner but it looked like a plane, or jet. Heck I had no clue, but it had to have been able to fly.

The heat from the blaze had melted the snow around the base of the air craft, reveling the dirt and grass, and it warmed my cold frost bitten face. I wanted to go inside it, and see what it held. Maybe aliens, maybe some top secret government nuclear war head - My mind wondered.

Then there was a loud scratching noise, followed by a metallic tearing sound that made my skin crawl. It came from the plane, where just seconds ago there had been an entire wall, and now it was peeled away. I ducked behind the open door of the tuck, but kept my eyes where I could still see threw the glass window. There were two men, both in long black coats, walking away from the wreckage, dragging five people behind them. My heart started beating as I watched the bizarre men drag way the bodies. It was very strange what happened after that. The two men walked into the trees, disappearing, and then a helicopter took off from the other side of the tree line and flew away.

I didn't move for a second, finding this place was giving me the creeps. Very slowly I stood again and tuned to get back in the truck, feeling as if I wasn't supposed to have witnessed any of what I had just seen. Then out of the corner of my eye, half covered by snow, I saw two more bodies. Thinking quickly, I rushed over to them to see if by some miracle they were alive.

* * *

**Ooo...another cliffie! :) let me know what you thought!**


	3. Waking Up: Part one

**(A/N) Hey! Here is the next Chapter/part....and just an FYI....there is some reffrence to XMen Origins in this...only the tinest bit though...for now anyway....as well as this.... story takes place after the first movie....um i think that is about it right now....let me know if you have any other questions or if i spelled something wrong or confused something.....anything like that i will go back and fix! Thanx! and keep the reviews coming!! i love hearing from you all...ENJOY!!! ^,.,^**

**Disclaimer: Xmen ain't mine so i ain't gonna claim it.......**

**~Jakie**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO**

***PART ONE***

Each one of them seemed to wake up at the same time from unconsciousness, realizing that they had survived. Soon after awakening, they apprehended that they where unfamiliar of there current surroundings. Confusion soon consumed them all, not one of them had ever recalled being in this place before.

There was only the smallest amount of light, and the air was cool and almost damp. It smelled of rust and cement. Dripping water, like the tick of a clock fell in one second entrivuls, somewhere in the dark room.

Jean blinked a few times, finding it difficult to adjust her vison to the dim lighting. Her neck was stiff, from laying on the hard concert floor. A wave of dizziness washed over her as she stood, finding herself in a prison cell. Her fists clinched to cold bars of the cage, and noticed the same sleek metal of the bars to be Adamantium. Then she noted the same was for the metal that was clasped around her wrists.

Thrown, she gently ran a single finger along the smooth metal surface. _What is this?_ She wondered to herself. On both of the metal clasps was a thin line, which wrapped itself all the way around, and glowed a bright blue.

Suddenly, bright, blinding light lit the room, Jean held up her arm to shield her eyes. Now that light filled the room, she could see were she was. The room looked like a basement in an old run down building. Along the ceiling ran dozens of copper pipes and multi-colored wires, twisting and spiriling in all different directions. There were crates, some empty and broken, others still not opened. Also there was the rest of the team. Each one in their own individual cell of Adamantium, all warring the metal cuffs.

"Feeling better?" A voice asked.

Jean looked in the direction where the voice had come from, finding that it belonged to a man. He was a short man, due to his age, which Jean guessed couldn't be less then fifty-five or sixty. He was round in the middle and slightly balding. By the wrinkles on his face, she could tell, his life had been stressful and the glasses added to his age. At a first glance this man would not have been conceived as a threat, but up close his black eyes were cold, and he obviously was used to being in power.

By his side was a much larger and much younger man, mid thirties perhaps. He was tall and muscular, his hair cut down to a buzz and had side burns that ended at the corners of his mouth, and lined his wide jaw. His arms dangled at his sides, reviling long claws in place of fingernails.

"I suppose not." the man answered. "That was one dreadful crash." the man laughed darkly, stepping closer to Jean's cell. "It was a good thing Victor here, was there to rescue you." he pointed to the man beside him. The old man turned away from Jean and moved to the cell to her right, that held Scott. "Isn't that right? Cyclops."

Jean's eyes grew wide at the mention of his mutant name. _How does he know him?_

Scotts eyebrows pulled together, then he began to raise his hand to open the visor that prevented him from blasting a wall with his laser vision.

"Don't even try son." the man responded. "Won't do ya any good. See those things around your arms?" he paused. And the rest of the team gasped seeing them for the first time. "Those will restrain all of your mutations. Invented them myself." he added proudly. He moved away from Scotts cell and back to standing with Victor. "Unfortunately, they aren't permeant, it will eventually stop working. But we don't have to worry about that, I've got big plans for all of you." The man grinned evilly, his eyes narrowing.

There was a long silence before anyone felt brave enough to say something. "Who are you?" It was Scott who had spoken. And oddly, it wasn't the only voice Jean needed to hear.

"I am Colonel William Stryker, and allow me to formally introduce your rescuer, Victor Creed." Stryker inclined his hand toward Victor again, and it fell silent.

"Where are we?" Jean pried, growing irritated by the silence.

Stryker stepped closer to her cell and smiled. "This is the base for all of my experiments." "And what exactly are your experiments?" Storm asked this time, her voice shaky. Stryker laughed, a dark, rough sound. "You are my dear. All of you. Every one of you God damn mutants!" His voice grew loud with anger and hatred, and everyone took a step backward.

William took a moment to calm himself, while Jean glanced around the other cells. Across from her was Storm, who sat almost cowardly. Then next to her was Bobby, and next to him was Pyro. To Jean's right was Scott. Fear then set in, _Where is Rogue? Where is Logan?_

"Oh God. . ." she whispered to herself, so no one could hear her panic. She tried to tell herself that if they had survived the crash like everybody else, that was good. They weren't in trouble. And had more hope then they did.

"What are you going to do with us?" Scott demanded.

Stryker shook his head. "That is for another visit. In the mean time, no running off." with that said, he left.

* * *

**(A/N).....Yes another cliffie....i do love them...writing them anyway..not so much when i read something...they drive me crazy...but hopefully this one isn't too horrible!! Please review!!! let me know what you liked!! Thanx!!**

**~Jakie**


	4. Waking Up: Part two

**(A/N) Hey! here is the next part.....thanx to those of you who left reviews....you know who you are ;) and to those of you who haven't yet reviewed please leave me something! i love to hear what you thought!! ENJOY! ^,.,^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen.... **

**~Jakie**

* * *

***PART TWO***

I woke up like I always did, screaming, claws out, ready to kill the nearest inanimate object. The only thing that was different this time, was the fact that my dreams were something I actually remembered, one hell of a plane crash. Usually it was stuff I couldn't remember that woke me. My breathing had slowed, and my heart rate lowered. I looked around, realizing that I wasn't in a familiar place.

It wasn't the school, no, it was too homey looking to be the school. The walls were painted rich colors, like gold and brown, the kind that gave people that awful warm and fuzzy feeling. There were pictures hung on the walls of smiling faces I didn't know, an oak desk sat against the far wall next to a window, with brown curtains. On the desk was a lamp, along with a computer, stacks of paper and books. By the door was a book case that also held nothing other then books, and there was bed side table which too had a lamp.

The odd thing about me waking up in a strange place, was that it wasn't the first time, and it more than likely wouldn't be the last. My memory might have been shot, but that is one thing that no one could ever forget, and two of the three times I had woken up without a shirt. Like now.

Sitting up in the bed I luckily seen my white shirt and leather jacket draped over the desk chair. I dressed quickly, feeling awkward in the strange place. My boots were at the foot of the bed, which I put on, and made my way to the door.

Opening the door I was stopped by a tall slender woman. She wore blue jeans and a button up short sleeve flannel shirt, that revealed a triable tattoo wrapped around her upper arm. Her black and silvery hair fell to her waist. Her skin was a lighter russet color, and her check bones were set high on her face, obviously having Native American decent. Long dark lashes confined beautiful silver eyes, and she couldn't be older than twenty-eight or thirty.

"Umm..." I muttered stupidly, caught off guard. The girl folded her arms at her chest and cocked an eyebrow. "Where are you going?" she asked in a sweet but strong voice. She waited for me to say something not taking her eyes off me, tapping her foot.

"I was leaving." I informed her, finding my voice again, and brushed past her. The room I had previously occupied was at the end of a short hallway, and at the other end was a set of wooden stairs. Before reaching the stairway I passed another bedroom and a small bathroom. The woman followed behind me, her light foot steps barely audible. At the bottom of the staircase was a foyer, with a large inviting living room to the left and a dinning room to the right.

As I reached for the door handle, I was stopped once again. In a fraction of a second, she had managed to place herself in between myself and the door.

"How did you-" I began to ask, pointing a finger.

"You can't leave."

I rolled my eyes. "Why?"

"Your hurt." she claimed.

I sighed, "Nope. Not a scratch." She glanced at my arms in amazement as I took off my jacket to show her. I hated explaining my mutation. People never believed me unless I showed them, and then they usually freaked out. Which often made me wonder what someone would do, if I randomly decided to show them my claws. I would probably get arrested. "How? I don't understand." she looked at me quizzically. Her liquid silver eyes caught mine in a trance for a moment. "Well" I stalled, "it's complicated." I reached for the door handle, but she blocked it again. "Tell me." she requested.

"Then can I leave?"

She nodded.

I gathered my thoughts, trying to find the easiest and most painless way of explaining it too her. "I, um. . . you see. . ."

"Do you always have this much trouble speaking to women, or is it just me?" she smiled slyly, still waiting for my response.

I took a deep breath, ignoring her question, determined to get this over with and leave. "My skin heals itself very quickly after it's been cut." She stared at me like I was crazy for a second, which was expected, but then she smiled again. "You're a mutant then." she grasped.

"Now." I said, growing frustrated. "Is there anything you wanna know? My age, my weight, blood type perhaps?" She winced a little bit at my harsh sarcasm, but didn't stop glaring at me. "Sorry." I grunted.

Her face lightened. "Your name would be nice."

I sighed. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? I needed to get out of here and find the others, I needed to find Jean. "Logan, my name is Logan." I paused. "Now can I leave?"

She stepped out of my way, her arm stretched out towards the snow covered ground, and I quickly took my escape. I was half way down the driveway when she called "Can the girl heal like you can?"

I stopped in mid step, snow up to my ankles. The air was cold and snow was falling, large spruce and pine trees circled the small cabin. An old blue truck sat in the driveway.

"What?" I shouted, turning back to the girl in the doorway.

"There's a girl. I found her with you. Can her skin heal like you?" Her eyes looked worried. There was two names in particular that came to mind first, and I hoped that it wasn't one of them if they were hurt. I began to walk back up the steps and onto the porch. "No that's just me. What does she look like?" I asked.

"She's pale, with dark hair and white strands like mine."

She didn't have to say another word, I was already halfway up the stairs, and headed to the other bed room. The girl that I had not learnt the name of yet was right behind me when I found her.

I guess it didn't look as bad as I thought it could have been, but her face was scratched up pretty badly. That though was all on the out side. The numerous injuries on the inside is what worried me. "How long has she been out?" I asked, my voice a little shaky. The woman shrugged. "I would imagine as long as you."

There was a short moment where my thoughts escaped me, but then I remembered something. "Promise me something." I asked the girl, shifting out of my heavy leather jacket. "This is going to be very..." I couldn't find the right word. "...just don't freak out okay. I've done this before." She looked at me confused but nodded, backing away, giving me space.

"Okay Rogue." I whispered half to myself. "Please don't kill me." I took her in my arms, like had once before, gently placing my palm on her cheek.

It didn't happen immediately, but I braced myself for when it did. The pain of having your life slowly drained from your body. Losing all your feeling and all of your energy.

It started at my palm, the burning ache and tingling, and then gradually it consumed my entire arm, and body. Then it went black.

~ oOo ~

When I opened my eyes, I was on the wooden floor. My body ached with a dreadful pain that was slowly dissolving. There was a throbbing in my ears and my head felt swollen. The two of them where kneeling down beside me, Rogue looking distressed, probably thinking that she had killed me, and the nameless girl, looked both concerned and confused. "Logan?" Rogue whispered in a mild southern accent. "Logan, are you all right?"

I blinked a couple times, shaking my head, making the dizziness fade away. "Hey kid." I grumbled, propping myself up on my forearm. "Logan!" she wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace, not touching my skin, and knocking me over in the process. I laughed, as she did, happy to have her safe. "Sorry." she said standing, allowing me too as well. Rogue handed me my jacket with a smile, and I slid my arms into the sleeves.

"Do you still wanna leave?" the woman asked. Rogue's eyebrows creased. "Leave?" she looked at me "Why?"

"Because I don't wanna over stay my welcome, and she has already shown us more then enough hospitality." I clarified, as politely as I could manage.

"I don't mind. Your welcome as long as you like." she disagreed. I glared at her, but she glared back, her silver eyes piercing. "So." I huffed irritated, and I could almost hear Rogue roll her eyes at my temper. "You would let two complete strangers, stay in your home, with you alone? How do you know I won't steal or do something worse? "

"I trust you." she said in a calm voice.

I cocked an eyebrow. "_Trust?_ Really. You have that much confidence in me?"

"I'm willing to trust you aren't I? That must count for something. Now, are you staying or are you going to argue some more?" she crossed her arms. Rogue stepped around me smiling. "Thank you." she told the woman, and then faced me. "Just one night Logan. It's starting to get dark out side anyway."

I glared at her, about ready to object, but I couldn't bring myself to fight with Rogue. And I doubted I ever could, which made me mad...kinda. "Fine." I sighed. "One night."

Rogue smiled at the girl. "Make yourself at home." the girl urged. Rogue excited the room, looking to me first, but I waved her on. With a deep breath I ran my fingers though my thick mane. On one hand, I knew Rouge was safe, for now anyway, but on the other I didn't know where Jean was, which unsettled my nerves.

"Hey Logan." the girl suddenly spoke. I had forgotten she was there. "You can call me Nikki" she smiled slyly and disappeared down the hall.

* * *

**(A/N) Let me know what you thought!! :)**


	5. Stuck: Part one

**(A/N) Okey Dokey here is the next chapter...this one is kinda long....and Thank you those of you who caugth my spelling mistake! It should be all fixed now....thank you to _TheLttleRogue_ who left an awesome review and doesnt' have a profile so Thank you!! as for those of you with profiles...you've already heard form me! Keep the reviews coming! ENJOY!! ^,.,^**

***NOTE* In my story Victor was never in The Brotherhood with Magneto...just thought i would bring that to your attention...cuz i for got to mention it! Thank you _Desy _for reminding me! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Xmen sadly is not mine.....poor little me...........**

**~Jakie**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

***PART ONE***

The next morning I woke up feeling one hundred percent better after willingly endured having my life slowly drawn from me...again. Each time I've been fixed in a situation where I needed to save her, holding her in such away as to share my gift, I would always swear that I would never do it again. Then life would happen and that was the first option that came to mind when it came down to her life or death. Life never happened they way anyone ever wanted it to.

With an annoyed groan, I tuned over on the uncomfortable couch that I had been assigned to sleep on. The old sofa's cushions were lumpy and hard, like stale marshmallows and smelled of tobacco and smoke, from all the years of setting in front of the fire place no doubt.

Nikki's pocket sized excuse of a cabin did in fact have two bed rooms, one was of course was her's, while being the gentleman I am let Rouge have the other. Nikki said it belonged to her brother, who had mysteriously disappeared over a month ago. I would have asked her about it, but she seemed she didn't want to talk about it. The cabin also had one and a half bathrooms, which never really made much since to me, how can you have half a bathroom? Along with a pint-sized kitchen, dinning room and living room. And it was all decorated in a rustic theme...how original. What was a cabin with out it's stuffed deer head over the mantle?

Bright rays of sun began to leak though the curtains, as I slowly sat up, casting long stripes of light across the dull wooden floor. I blinked a couple times rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Then I just sat there...visualizing the entire crash in my head like in my dreams. Something was very bizarre about the whole thing, you wouldn't think that a jet could lose all of it's energy so fast. And where were the others? What if they were still in the jet? Hurt. Dying. What if _she_ was hurt? My eyes shut, as if to stop from seeing her face, whispering to my self absentmindedly, "Jean, where are you?"

Suddenly my animal like senses picked up on movement as I could hear feet coming down the stairs. I stretched my bare arms, twisting my head to see who it was.

"Logan?"

"Morning Kid, up already?" I yawned.

She walked into the living room, wearing her clothes from the previous day, and sat in the arm chair diagonal from the couch. Her hair was pulled back like it usually was, with the white hanging by her face. "I heard you." she said quietly. "Last night." she looked at me worried. "Do all of your dreams wake you?" Rogue waited for my answer as the room took on a silence. I didn't like having to explain my nightmares, especially since most of them where about things I couldn't even remember.

"Most nights." I finally said.

"Are they always the same?" she asked.

"No. Sometimes they're different. But a lot of the faces are the same." I explained.

She nodded, closing the subject upon hearing Nikki come down the stairs. "Good morning." she greeted cheerfully, tying the belt to her blue plaid bath robe.

The sun was brighter, which allowed more light in the room. "Did you both sleep okay?" she asked.

"No." I mumbled the exact time Rogue said yes. Nikki gave me a sour look, before giving me a smug grin. Usually I could read people like a book, but I couldn't tell if I was on her good side or bad side, or somewhere completely different.

She started to walk towards the kitchen, hollering over her shoulder, "I'm making breakfast. In case either of you wish to join me."

I watched her as she gracefully glided into the kitchen, her long raven hair falling down her back, humming to herself. Only when Rogue started to wave her hand in front of my face did I realize I had been staring. "Hello, earth to Logan. Are you coming to eat?" Rouge smiled. "Lover boy." she added giggling quietly. My eyes narrowed. "Watch it." I warned and her smile disappeared slightly. She crossed her arms. "Well are you eating or not?"

"Yes, I'll be there in a minute." I told her, waving her to the kitchen. Once Rouge was in the kitchen, I picked up my shirt, and jacket form the back of the arm chair and went to the so called half bath, across from the dinning room. I let the water run cold, hoping a few splashes would wake me even more, and put on my shirt and jacket. I excited the bathroom, as the overwhelming sent of bacon perfumed the air.

In the tiny kitchen, that was cramped with just the two of them alone, Nikki flipped pancakes, while Rouge cooked the bacon. I breathed in the flavor, tasting it on my tongue. "Smells wonderful." I complimented- a rare occasion. Nikki flashed me a brilliant smile, and I swore she blushed. Maybe she didn't mind my company.

I stood in the door way, propped against the wooden threshold. Nikki asked Rouge to put the dishes on the small table in the middle of the room, pointing to the cabinet they were located in. Nikki flipped another pancake, then placed silverware, napkins and a pitcher of orange juice on the table. It was killer, watching them make the food and smelling it at the same time, I was overly hungry. I was so used to fending for myself when it came to food at the school, that it felt weird having some one actually take the time to fully prepare a meal that didn't involve a frozen try of meat and vegetables.

As Nikki sat a plate of massive pancakes down on the table her forehead creased. "Logan sit down, for gods' sake. Your making me nervous." she tuned back to the counter. Rolling my eyes I sat in one of the chairs at the table, eyeing the pancakes. Nikki sat down the rest of the food and Rogue poured the juice in our cups. "Dig in." Nikki smiled.

~oOo~

Nikki's cooking was phenomenal, it was like eating real food for the first time. I never wanted to eat another frozen dinner, or school lunch again. After we had finished, I didn't want to move, having eaten at least a pound an a half of bacon and four pancakes, but I felt guilty for not helping before. "Is there something I could do to help?" I asked as Nikki sat our plates in the sink. She thought for a moment, "You may do the dishes, that would help." Rogue cocked and eyebrow in my direction, knowing that I never did dishes. I ignored her, standing and going to the sink. Rogue got up, "You wash, I'll dry." she said. Nikki smiled, and went back into the living room.

As I scrubbed with dish soap, and rinsed in water, Rogue never said a word, but smiled mischievously. "What?" I finally asked, growing annoyed. I looked at her quizzically, awaiting a response, but she never turned away from the plate she was drying. I sighed heavily, "Rogue?" She sat the plate down and at last looked at me, shrugging. "You never do the dishes at the school when _I_ ask you to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I challenged.

"I don't know." she shrugged again, placing the last of the newly cleaned dishes in the cabinet. She dried her hands and left me in the kitchen. For a while I just stood there, the sun was up over the Canadian Rockies, and was reflecting blinding rays into my eyes. There was an old clock that was very dated, eighties maybe, that read quarter til ten. I had stayed way longer then I wanted to. Sure I wasn't always a "team player", but if I was stuck in a jet plane in the middle of no where, I would want help.

Determined, I walked out of the kitchen, past Nikki, grabbed Rogue's arm, and started to pull her in the direction to the door. I heard from behind, Nikki shuffle from her sitting position to her feet.

"Logan!" Rogue protested as I drug her along, "wait!"

"We have to go." I commanded, my hand already gripping the door nob.

"You can't leave." I heard Nikki say, and really had to control myself from not hitting something. I dropped Rogue's arm, and faced her, the blood rushing to my face in frustration. Nikki's eyes, though, glared back with a matching intensity, and certainty was set in stone on her face. "I cant' let you leave." she said boldly.

"You wanna run that by me again?" I hissed in annoyance.

Rouge backed away, all too used to my over reactive nature, trying to keep out of my way if by chance this ended badly.

"Look." she said less assertively, "I just don't think it's a good idea for you to go out there right now."

My eyes narrowed, half in annoyance still and also in a little confusion. "Why would that be?"

Nikki looked at me, then to Rogue and then back to me. "Well, because when I found you on that jet, these people came and took the rest of the people on board away, and they didn't look friendly. They might want you too."

My mood completely shifted to confusion. "What did they look like, these people that took away the other passengers?" My hope was that the Professor new about it and had sent other students to get us, so the others where safe, but I had a bad, gut feeling that this was going to be way more complicated. She shrugged, "I don't know, I wasn't close enough to see their faces, but both of them had long, black coats on, and they flew your friends away in a helicopter."

Rogue gasped. "So then they're alive for sure?"

"The were as of yesterday." I grumbled under my breath. "Which way did the chopper go?" I added, finally letting loose of the door handle.

Nikki was quite, and the steadfastness softened in her face, "I don't remember." she admitted. "Damn it!" I cursed, pounding my fist into the wall, making the other two wince. I could feel the blood return to my face as the anger was taking control again.

It had been bad enough thinking that they might possibly be dead for twenty-four hours, but knowing that if they were alive, but in trouble was worse. The entire thing stumped me, who were the other supposed enemies of the 'X-men'. Magneto was locked up, I new that it wouldn't last long, but as far as I knew he was still in his plastic prison.

I sighed again, reaching for Rogue's arm, feeling more anxious to leave then ever. "Come on, we gotta now." She pulled away, "Logan, wait a minute. Maybe Nikki's right. Maybe we should stay a little longer, to see if any one does come looking for us. Other wise we can just contact the Professor. We wouldn't be any help if we got caught".

I stared at the two of them dumbfounded. Nikki was starting to piss me off, and Rogue was getting there. If there was ever anything that pissed me off the most, it was people thinking that they had the power to tell me what to do.

A long annoying silence split the thick air, and I noticed that Rogue had chosen to stand beside Nikki, taking a side. And they both kept staring at me.

"Fine." I huffed. "Stay here, I'm going to do something about it." I opened the door, stepped out and slammed it behind me. If they didn't wanna help me so be it.

By the time I was on the porch steps, Rogue had flung open the door. "Logan please." The sound of her voice made me stop, I had never heard her voice so helpless. "Don't you think that I wanna go out there too! Bobby's out there, yes I wanna go but if we do go and something happens to us, we are no good to them dead." The gleam of a tear ran down her cheek. "Don't leave Logan. You promised me that you would take care of me."

After a very long moment of standing in the freezing snow, and wallowing in self hatred, with a mix of more frustration, I sighed, giving in again.

"Okay." I agreed half-heartedly. "A few more nights wouldn't hurt us." I used my sleeve to wipe away Rouges single tear. "After all, a promise is a promise."

* * *

**(A/N)...tis the end of another chapter....please let me know what you thought!!!! :D**


	6. Stuck: Part two

**(A/N) Okay so this part is really short but i think it is kinda important...and thank you to all the people leaving me reviews (you know who you are!!!!)...i love all of them...and i will thank TheLttleRogue again on here cuz one she doesn't have a profile and two...she left an awesome review...so here it is! ENJOY!! ^,.,^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen....sad but true.....**

**~Jakie**

* * *

***PART TWO***

William Stryker sat alone at his desk, the room almost dark, except for the one light shining right above him. Laid out in front of him where all his plans, and a wicked smile played on his lips. Everything had gone exactly as planed. The mutants that called themselves the 'X-men' where locked up, they couldn't possibly cause an interference now.

He flipped through the files that he kept on all the mutants in his power, the ones he could control and the gin grew bigger. None of them had given him any difficulties in his experiment, and he laughed darkly to himself.

The door to the dimly lit room opened, and a tall shadowy figure entered, closing the door behind him, and the room was once again in cased in darkness. The mans heavy steps echoed of the concrete walls as his long stride approached the desk. Stryker looked up, closing the manilla folder, and placed it in the drawer.

"Aw, Victor. What do I owe the pleasure?" he addressed his favorite soldier with a smile.

Victor removed a chain from his coat pocket. "I found these when I when back to the jet." Victor dropped a set of metal dog tags on Stryker's desk, and he quickly grabbed them, raising an eyebrow. The name that had been inscribed on the metal surface surprised Stryker.

"And he wasn't there?"

"No, sir." Victor affirmed.

Stryker sat the tags back on his desk, "Still alive after all these years." he said to himself, his voice was far away in the past. "What should we do?" Victor asked, bringing the Colonel out of his flash back. He thought for a moment, the cogs and wheels beginning to turn. "The only thing we can do." Stryker told him. "Bring him here to me alive. If we leave him out there, he posses a threat to our little mission. You can handle him."

Victor nodded, smiling showing his sharp canine teeth, and started to make for the door when the Colonel spoke again. "On second thought Victor. Don't go. Send some others to look for him. He couldn't have gotten far. I might need you here later."

"But sir." Victor hissed.

"Are you questioning my authority? Victor?"

"No Sir."

"Good. Now, you know what to do." Stryker waved his hand and Victor left. Light flowed into the room again when the door opened, and then once again was swallowed by darkness as it closed, leaving only the dim light above his desk to fill the room. Stryker sat there for a moment having picked up the dog tags again, he allowed the chains to twist around his fingers, and the tags them selves to catch the small amount of light, reflecting it. Stryker's forehead creased, and he placed the tags back on the desk.

He opened a drawer, taking out a small box that held a small gold key. He then used the key to unlock the very bottom drawer of the desk, where long ago he had placed mutant files, and digging to the very bottom pulled out the last one. It was just another manilla folder, like the ones he used now, only this one had the word FAILED stamped in big red letters across the front.

"It certainly has been awhile." he said, lost in the past again. He opened the file, and placed the dog tags inside. "A very long while."


	7. Attacked: Part one

**(A/N): Okay so finally got this chapter up...i almost didn't get to it...lol...it was warm out for once...so anyway...Thank you agian to my lovely reviewers.....TheLittleRogue and Snow Leopard Freak...who always leave great ones!! Keep them comming!!! And this is one of my favorite chapters cuz there is a little surprise...and hopfully none of you guessed it already!! ;) ENJOY!! ^,.,^**

**Disclaimer: Xmen ain't mine.......**

**~Jakie**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

***PART ONE***

It was still snowing outside, I don't think it had stopped since we had gotten here. The snow would make it more difficult to travel, but what did it matter? I was stuck here anyway. The thought pissed me off, very rarely did I actually do what someone told me to do. I had promised Rogue I would take care of her, and I wasn't about to go back on that promise, even if it involved this.

Nikki had disappeared up stairs to finish getting dressed, and it had taken her over an hour so far. Why it took women so long to get ready for anything was beyond me.

Rogue sat with me on the old couch, as I mindlessly flipped through the tv channels, and found absolutely nothing on. I had gone through the entire stretch of channels twice, hoping to find something, and sighed, tossing the black plastic remote in Rogue's lap.

"There's nothing on." I grumbled, leaning my head back on the lumpy pillows of the couch.

With my eyes closed, I could hear the channels start flipping again. As I sat there, hearing the start and stop of each station quickly change into different tones and scenarios, I tried to indicate each genre. Sitcom, Drama, Soaps, News Network.

"Hey! Wait a minute go back a channel!" I ordered, sitting up again.

Rogue looked at me with a puzzled expression and changed the channel back to the News Station.

On the screen was an older man, late fifties, early sixties. He wore glasses that didn't move out of place and he was balding. I stared at the screen, and foggy images shot through my brain. I knew that man, and at the same time I didn't. I had seen his face before in a nightmare, but it was younger.

"Logan-"

"Shh." I held up my hand. I listened closely to his voice, finding it more familiar the longer I listened.

Across the bottom of the screen was the man's name; Colonel William Stryker. Rogue had given up trying to get my attention and had resulted in watching the broad cast.

The topic was mutants, like every other news story. This story talked of mutant experimentation, and extermination. I felt myself twitch with hatred. Suddenly the screen changed in front of us, from the two men talking, to a cold looking prison room with cells containing mutants. The banner that moved from each end of the bottom of the screen didn't give a location as to where the prison was, but then my eyes caught something else.

"Jean." I whispered, and Rogue gasped.

Before I stood, frightening images flashed through my head, no longer fuzzy and the voices were clearer. The sight was undescribable, and I shook the scenes away. I slouched deeper into the couch, losing track of what I was about to do, but became abruptly alert and standing.

"What is it?" Rogue whispered, staring at me.

"Shh." The word came out like a long hiss instead of sounding harsh like before. Slowly, I glanced back and fourth, sniffing the air. Something was off, there was an odd sense that lingered in the air that only an animal would ever notice, and was suddenly very strong. The room was quite, adding to my unsteadiness.

Slowly, the burning of splitting skin allowed my claws show themselves, Rogue stood, pulling off her long, black gloves, taking my stance as a sign. Neither of us moved, allowing the tension to build around us.

At that time, Nikki decided to descend the stairs, noticing the different atmosphere immediately. She stopped, hand on the railing, in mid step staring at the two of us. The silver in here eyes shimmered like the moon as she glanced around the room, stopping wide eyed on the six metal claws protruding form my knuckles.

Cautiously she made her way in to the living room, stopping beside me.

"What um..." she whispered "are was waiting for?" Nikki looked at Rogue and then looked at me.

"I'm not sure." I said.

More silence filled the room and Nikki sighed, crossing her arms, seeming bored.

I was about to comment when a sonic wave crashed through the side of the small cabin, crumbling the wall in front of us and sent Nikki's blue truck flying into a tree. I managed to grab the two of them by the arms and pull them down to the floor to duck, my claws retracting.

Pieces of shattered glass and splintered wood, littered the floors of what used to be Nikki's living room. The entire wall was blown out, and now on the ground.

When I raised my head, a very tall, very thin mutant stood twenty feet away, staring blankly at the three of us. Behind her was another, a man, both in long black coats, and his stare was also hypnotic.

Even before Rogue and I were on our feet, Nikki was sprinting at full speed towards the woman. She ran swiftly, then suddenly jumped into the air, and in mid spring, transformed into a stealthy silverly snow leopard.

Stuck dumb founded, I didn't move from my position on the ground, instead I just watched the silver cat pounce on the mutant. I looked over at Rogue, who seemed quite stunned by the transformation, and smiled, despite the current situation. A weak dazed chuckle escaped my lips in response.

In our moment of overwhelming shock, another heavy wave sent Rogue and I flying backward another thirty feet- a painful wake up call as to what was currently happening.

Slight pain shot up my arm again as my claws pierced my skin, and I ran at the other male mutant who hadn't yet attacked. Rouge followed close behind, but stopped short and turned to help Nikki, knowing I was more then capable of taking on one of my own.

With my fist held high in the air, I let my strength fuel my steps, ready to make my first hit count. The man never moved as I got closer to him, my feet kicking up the snow on the ground. As I was about to thrust my blades into the mans chest, he disappeared in a shimmering smoke, and I was knocked to my knees from behind. I shook my head, and quickly jumped to my feet, turning to face him. I took a blow to my face and by the time I tried to swing at him he was behind me and kicked me back to the ground. This time I stood up slowly, brushing the snow off of my sleeves, a dark laugh rumbling through me. "You know." I said, turning slow to face him. "there is really no easy way to kill a teleporter."

I raised my hand, claws ready, and as I swung down, just like I had guessed, he disappeared, and I swung a full turn until my claws were thrust up into his rib cage.

"Unless they're predictable." I finished.

The mans breath caught, and I watched as a slight cloudiness dissolved from the mans lifeless eyes.

I pulled the blood stained blades inward, releasing my grasp on the dead mutant, and his limp body fell to my feet.

For a long while, I stood frozen in the snow, looking down at the body at my feet, feeling as though I had just killed an innocent man. It was the first time I had ever felt like that and I tried to ignore it.

A loud snap brought be back to earth. I looked over to my right, were Nikki had been fighting the other mutant. The silver snow leopard stood over the other mutants dead body, the girls face bloodied and mutilated with scratches.

Nikki looked at me with her silvery cat eyes, and they too held that odd sense of pity. With massive silvery, white paws she stepped away from the body and walked toward us and took on her regular form.

Rogue walked with her, and she came to stand next to me. Nikki stopped in front of us and smiled sheepishly. "I guess I forgot to mention that I was a mutant too." she shrugged. Rogue and I exchanged a quick glance, trying to catch our breath from the fight.

"Well say something." she said, looking kind of nervous.

"Holy shit." I whispered, shaking my head and she laughed, making me smile.

"Come on," she glanced back at her destroyed home. "Lets see what we can salvage."

* * *

**(A/N) Ooo.....cool huh?? and i would like to note....that i didn't just deside to make Nikki turn into a snow leopard cuz Snow Leopard Freak leaves me awesome reviews....i have this all pre-written and it must just be a weird twist in fate or something...so yeah.....leave me a little review and share your thoughts!!!**

**~Jakie**


	8. Attacked: Part two

**(A/N) Okay....sorry this chapter took so long to get up...i had a hecktic weekend and never had anytime to get on the computer.....This is shorter then the last chapter....which by the way....i got some awesome reviews on!_ TheLittleRogue_.....im sorry you fell off of your chair and im glad that you like my battle scene...i was worried that it wasn't anygood......Thanx to those of you with a profile that reviewed....they are always fun to read and make me smile! here is the next part!! ENJOY! ^,.,^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen at all......**

**~Jakie**

* * *

***PART TWO***

Angrily, Stryker slammed his fist against his desk, his face fuming bright red. He couldn't imagine how this could have happened, especially after everything had been going according to plan. Stryker new that Logan would be difficult to catch off guard, but he thought that maybe he was still distracted from the plane crash. It was simply un acceptable.

Victor, shaken a little from his commander's out burst, waited patiently for his anger to subside. "What do you want me to do sir?" Victor asked.

Stryker pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back in his chair. The dim room was silent except for the string of profanities, spiraling from William's mouth. His anger started to re-kindle itself as he thought of the failed mission, that should have gone smooth, then he looked at his apprentice, as if a sheer line of hope had just made it self known.

"Was one of them able to place a tracking device on Logan?" Stryker asked, his eyes glaring fiercely at Victor, as if to demand the answer he wanted to hear.

"No,"

Stryker's face began to turn red again. "but they did manage to get one on one of the other two mutants that are with him."

"Which one." Stryker hissed.

"It wasn't the young mutant that seems to follow him around,"

"Then which one?!"

"_His _sister." Victor said giving Stryker a hinting look.

Suddenly a sly grin, started to replace the anger on his face. "Well," he said. "maybe it wasn't a total loss then."

Stryker took a deep breath, "As long as Logan stays near her, or vice versa, then we are still on track."

"Do you want me to follow them?" Victor asked.

Stryker shook his head, "No my friend. I still need you here, I can't risk my favorite solider." Victor let out a small snarl in frustration. "Be patient, Victor. I won't let you down, your time will come. For now though, send our friends more company."

Victor nodded and started to turn away when Stryker spoke again. "Oh, and in the mean time, drop in on our guests and take a couple..." Stryker smiled evilly, "well you know what to do." Victor grinned slyly and disappeared out of the dim room.

* * *

**Okay....yes this wasn't much of a chapter...but im still kinda busy...i promise more very very soon! Let me know what you thought! **

**~Jakie**


	9. Time to Go: Part one

**(A/N) Okay here is the next chapter...his one is longer then the last one....Thank you to all that reviewed....**_TheLittleRogue _and _Snow Lepoard Freak_*** you guys ROCK!! thanx again and here is the next part!! ENJOY!!!! ^,.,^**

**Disclaimer: Xmen ain't mine....so sad.... ;)**

**~Jakie**

**P.S HAPPY ST. PATRICKS DAY!!!!!!!!! hope you wore green!!**

***PART ONE***

There was nothing left of the living room, that was obvious, the only thing still intact was he stone fire place. Oddly enough, the floor above the living room and the rest of the house was still mostly together. The kitchen though was pretty banged up, broken pipes sent a fountain of water into the cool Canadian air. The three of us stood in the rubble that was Nikki's living room.

"I guess it could have been worse." Nikki sighed, kicking at a piece of soiled wood. I looked around at the mess in it's entirely. "Really?" I asked with a hooked eyebrow. Nikki didn't comment, instead she began to step over the debris, salvaging whatever items she could. Rogue looked around and then went to set on the stairs.

Nikki had left my sight, although I could still hear her humming wistfully to herself, despite the recent event. I looked up, sensing something, but this wasn't like before- a warning signal. This was something completely opposite. Rogue sat on the third step from the bottom, her face buried in hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked, doing my best to step around the cluttered mess. Rogue looked up, but not at me, but rather into space. I sat beside her. She slowly closed her eyes, and a single tear ran down her cheek. I rarely ever seen this side of Rogue.

She looked at me, faking a smile and wiped the tear away with her hand. "Nothing." she said. I waited a moment, then she spoke again. "Who where those mutants?"

"I don't know." I sighed.

"What did they want?"

"I don't know." I repeated.

Rogue fought back another tear, and I sighed, putting my arm around her shoulder. "But something I do know is, just before those to asshole's showed. I seen the team on the news channel." I paused, it seemed so long ago then . "The man that was talking. His voice, I can remember it, and then it cut to a clip and it showed Scott and Storm and Jene. In cages. . ." my voice trailed off.

Rogue sat up suddenly. " I remember! We have to go after them! Where did it say they were?"

"It didn't." I grunted. I hated seeing Jene locked in some kind of cage, the thought even killed me.

"We have to do something." Rogue whispered, leaning into my arm.

"We will." I assured her.

Nikki then came around the corner, holding a broom, looking concerned. "Is everything okay?" It fell quiet around us, and a chilling breeze blew in as the day got darker. "Not really." I said, looking at Rogue. "I think our friends are in danger."

"What kind of danger?" Nikki frowned. Rogue sat back up, and brushed another tear from her eye. "We're not sure." Rogue sniffed. "But Logan and I seen them on a news channel."

Nikki looked confused. "Your friends?"

"Yes, there was a man talking about some sort of experiment that involved mutants. He said it was a way to solve the 'mutant problem'." I explained.

We all seemed to shudder at the sound of the words 'mutant problem'. The world was either scared of us or jealous of us, that was what I had narrowed it down to. It was just fact that man would try to destroy something that was inferior then him when they he was scared. That was the easy way to deal with it. And this time, mutants seemed to get a lot of attention, along with a bad reputation. It drove me crazy. We were in fact people, although it seemed other wise.

"Why does the world think we are a problem?" Nikki asked angrily, dropping the broom.

"They're scared." Rogue murmured.

"That's no excuse to get rid of us!" Nikki growled.

"The point is!" I yelled, getting their attention again. "Something is wrong. I don't know

what it is, but I something definitely feels off."

The two of them looked at me, Rogue's expression still looked some what solemn, while Nikki's was red in frustration.

For some reason, there had been a strange feeling dwelling up inside my stomach, and it wasn't a virus. Something had felt off, ever since I had woken up from the jet crash. It wasn't something new, I had had these sensations before, and it was usually a pretty accurate warning system.

Nikki moved over and sat one step behind Rogue, and then there was silence. "We need to go." I finally said, waiting as long as I could allow myself. Rogue nodded, and got up.

"No! Wait!" Nikki called from the steps.

I was really getting tired of hearing those words come out of her mouth. "How do you know where to go?" she asked, standing.

"I think we can handle it." I said turning to leave. "What if there are others out there waiting for you? She strutted over and stood in front of me, only leaving a small gap between us. "What if _you_ get hurt?" Nikki's silver eyes bore into mine with such intensity, I had to look away.

After a moment I came to the only solution. I sighed "If your worried that much. Then come."

Nikki stepped back, and the eye contact resumed with much less intensity. "You want me to come." she smiled, like I had offered her a ticket to Hawaii. I looked at Rogue, who was smiling mischievously.

"No." I said, and Nikki's face lost it's smile. "But Rogue might like the company." She smiled again, but not as wide.

"Go get your stuff before I change my mind."

She turned silently and hurried up the stairs, her long raven hair lashing behind her like a silky whip. My eyes followed her back, until I could no longer see her, then I looked at Rogue.

I stood, leaning on the strong threshold still standing at the entrance of the door, my anxiety growing. I could almost hear the time ticking away, faster then I wanted, every second closer to what might be the end.

Rogue still setting on the steps, was smiling like she was up to something, and her eyes never left me. In my years I had gotten used to people staring. I got them wherever I went, but it was the way she was staring at me that bothered me.

"What?" I mumbled.

She laughed lightly. "I've never seen you blush before."

"I don't blush." I disclosed, coldly.

"You blushed Logan." Rouge sighed. "I saw you."

My eyes narrowed, "No." I warned, hoping to close the subject.

Rouge shook her head, "You know that the first step in a relationship is denial." she said teasingly. I was about to disagree, when Nikki came down the stairs wearing her blue jeans and the flannel shirt along with a leather jacket and a small backpack thrown over her shoulder.

"I'm ready." she announced. "Now you can leave Logan." she smiled, pointing out the door. "But my truck is a rec."

I looked out the open door and seen Nikki's blue pickup folded around a tree. I rolled my eyes. "It was junk to begin with." I scoffed and went out the door, trudging through the snow.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought....or the lephicans (spelling is horrible!!!) might get you!!! **

**~Jakie**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE


	10. Time to Go: Part two

**(A/N) Okay so i am sooooo sorry this took so long to get up...i've been of spring break and was so busy i never had time to get on the computer...so i apologize!! Thank you to all who have been reviewing...they are all awesome including _TheLittleRouge _(you need to get an account so i can thank you personaly!! :D) So here is the next part....i reread it and hopfully caught all the mistakes!! ENJOY!! ^,.,^**

****NOTE** I would like to explain something that after rereading in one of the past chapters might be confusing. Logan and Nikki are NOT brother and sister....you will find out later what Victor ment when he said "it is 'his' sister" so i wanted to clear that up before it got too out of control...sorry for the confusion!! **

**Disclaimer:........um......i don't own Xmen......but that doesn't stop me from using the amazing characters!!!**

**~Jake**

* * *

***PART TWO***

They had all finally fallen asleep, except for Jean, who had tried and failed. The cold room was dark, the lights having been turned out hours ago. She could hear the echoing water drops and everyone's calm, soft breathing as she tried again to fall to sleep.

Then there was a click of the door as it opened, and the dark room became light for only a moment, Jean squinted from the blinding light. As the door closed, her eyes readjusted back to the darkness and she could see two guards that had entered.

They had been the first to enter the cell room for a while, and Jean watched silently as the two men wove their way around the boxes and cages. They stopped in the middle of the room, looking into each cage and started to whisper to each other.

Despite the quiet room Jean had trouble making out each word correctly. She tried reading their minds, but failed. The metal band around her wrists wouldn't allow it. The men stopped talking and one of them started to walk farther past the middle of the room. Her eyes followed the strange man as he opened the door to John's cell, and placed him in specially made hand cuffs that fit his entire arms. The man pulled out a gun form his belt and cocked it. "Move." he ordered in a whisper. John started towards the door, struggling to free himself form the massive restraints.

The man that was left looked to Bobby's cell and to Scotts cell as if do decide who he should take way. Jean's heart rate quickened, hopping that the guard would not choose Scott for whatever the reason. She doubted she could stand having both of them gone. Logan was possibly dead, the thought ate at Jean from the inside. And the thought of this strange man taking Scott from her as well, destroyed her.

Hopelessly, Jean watched the man move to Bobby's cell, where he slept, and she selfishly let a single sigh of relief escape into the thick, silent air. The man started to grab the handle of the cell, then stopped and glanced at her. Jean closed her eyes quickly, but not before she saw the evil smile spread across the mans face. She heard his steps come closer, a cell door open, and the echoing click of the handcuffs fasining.

Just as Scott and the man left the room, Jean opened her eyes.

**~oOo~**

Jean had know idea what time it was, or even how many days she had been locked in the metal cell, but time ran together in a meaningless stream of hopelessness. Sleep was out of the question, at this moment the only thing Jean could muster up the energy to do was cry. What are they doing with Scott and John? Lingering thoughts of all the possibilities ran through her mind like wild horses, and Jean's stomach turned in her gut. As hard as she tried, nothing could distract her from the thoughts. All she knew was the man that she loved had been taken way by two strange men, maybe forever, and the man that had stolen her heart was nowhere to be seen.

When the lights suddenly came on, she stood up too quickly, and had to grip the bars for support in order not to fall down. The others stood more slowly and Jean wiped the drying tears from her cheeks. Across the way Storm looked at the empty cells as she realized that two of their team was missing.

Stryker, followed closely by Victor, entered the room. Jean felt the anger rise in her as her blood began to boil. Her hatred for this man was overwhelming and Jean's energy was beginning to return as he passed her cell.

Stryker stopped in the middle of the room, the same spot the two guards had, and looked at each one of them.

"As you can see." he said. "Two of your friends are missing."

"Where are they?!" Jean ordered, finding a strength in her voice, fulled by furry.

At Stryker's side. Victor smiled slyly. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Jean's eyes narrowed. "Where. Are. They."

Stryker laughed darkly. "They are being _trained_ for my special army."

"Army?" Strom asked, in a hushed tone.

"Yes. You see, I've found that the easiest way to cure the mutant problem is to destroy them. And what a better way, then to have a species destroy their own species. The media and the press have all said that eventurally a war would start, I'm just helping it along"

"A war between humans and mutants." Jean corrected. "That is what the media has prediced. Not a war among mutants!"

"What does it matter?" Stryker asked. "A war is a war."

The room when silent, and Stryker chuckled. "Don't be afraid my friends. All of you will be in my army. It will be you who will be destroying."

"No." Bobby said, his voice sounding somewhat shaky. "None of us would ever help with your stupid army."

Unfasied, Stryker walked over to Bobby's cell. "You would be surprised at how persuasive I can be."

The determination melted away on Bobby's face, as Stryker went back to stand next to Victor. "That is all." he said with another cruel smile and then left. Jean then slowly sank back to the floor as the lights went out and she was consumed in darkness.

* * *

**(A/N) Dun Dun Duh!!!...hehe.... ;) okay let me know what you thought!!! **

**~Jakie**


	11. The Bar: Part One

**A/N) ...okay...so i am SO SO SO SO SOOOO sorry this took forever to get up...I was just really busy all at once and every time i sat down to write i had something else i had to do...so...i hope that all my loyal readers will continue reading. stick with me cuz i alread finished the story it is just that matter of typing it all out. Thankyou to all that reviewed last chapter i still love you guys and enjoy reading all your reviews so i hope i get more! ENJOY ^,.,^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own XMen! :(**

**~Jakie**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

*PART ONE*

The three of us walked along the side of the road, ankle deep in snow, our feet frozen, as the sun slowly sank behind the mountains in the western sky. The road we walked on was surrounded in thick masses of pine trees that held giant clumps of glittering snow with their green needles. The night air was still, and there weren't many cars on the road.

Nikki happened to live out in the middle of nowhere, completely cut off form society, which meant it was an excruciating, long walk into town, down hill. Nikki lead the way for us, mainly because Rogue and I had really no clue as to where we were. I did know that it was Canada, that was obvious, it was May and there was a full blanket of snow on the ground, plus we were up in the mountains. A flash of headlights lit the trees, casting long eerie shadows across the road.

"I might not know were you plan on taking us," Nikki grumbled from behind me loud enough the entire town of Canmore could hear, for the twelfth time. "but I'm sure an air plane would be faster."

I don't say anything, hopping that ignoring here would somehow make her disappear.

"Did you hear me?" She asked.

Rogue passed me, placing herself out of the line of fire between Nikki and I. "Yes, I heard you." I huffed. "I heard you the very first time, twenty minuets ago."

Up ahead, the pines started to dwindle, as a few city lights came into view. The lights weren't bright, like the other-worldly glow of New York City. This was much smaller, quant, and quiet. As we got closer, I could tell it was one of those towns that everybody new each others names and business all the time. People came to places like Canmore to relax, and escape the rush and chaos of the big cities. The town was small, a blink and you miss it kind of place, what some people call adorable and others a pain the ass. I had mixed feelings about it.

When we got to main street, a two lane road, heading right threw the middle of the town, Nikki started to fuss. . .again.

"Don't you like flying?" she asked.

"No he hates it." Rogue butted in.

Nikki stopped in the snow, I looked back to find her standing with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised, not believing me.

"You heard her." I said eyeing Rogue pointedly, and turned and started to walk again. Nikki, still not convinced, took four long strides, using my foot prints and caught up to me. "So your scared?"

"If people were meant to fly we'd grow wings." I said hoping to drop the subject.

Her brow creased as she considered the logic and shrugged. "Okay, what ever. There is the bus stop, in front of Chester's." she pointed to a bar. "Your not scared of busses too are you?"

"No." I rolled my eyes, "buses are fine." Nikki smiled and walked forward to the bus stop.

Rogue and I sat on a wooden bench, while Nikki asked questions and got bus passes. "The bus doesn't leave for an hour and a half." Nikki sighed reaching us again. "It's a three day run to Ontario." she stopped, "where are we going anyway?"

"New York." Rogue said.

"What's there?"

"Help." I explained. "There will be help in New York, trust me."

I stood up then, tired of sitting and looked around. "Now, we've got almost two hours to kill, so instead of sitting here I'm going to get a beer. Join me if you must." I added. Nikki glared at me, in that same annoying, stubborn way, that almost made me smile.

Inside, it was clouded permanently from cigarette smoke, seems as how empty it was. There were a few round tables scattered here and there, off to one side was a small stage and an old jute box. Along the back wall was a long bar, where two older men sat with shot gasses in their hands, and a tall slender man with a towel was cleaning glasses behind the bar. Behind him was a vastly assorted a ray of various alcohols, all in different colored bottles.

Rogue went over to the jute box, while I made my way to the bar and sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Hey bub," I said getting the bar tenders attention. "I'll talk a beer."

The man nodded and went to get one as Nikki sat down next to me "I'll take one too."

I raised an eyebrow, she didn't look like a drinker, and she smiled smugly. The man brought two bottles back and sat them on square white napkins. I took a sip, and noticed he was staring at me. "Can I help you?" I asked.

The man blinked twice. "Logan?"

I froze for a moment, "Yeah, why?"

"Well hell, I haven't seen you in, I'd say fifteen years." he smiled "You haven't changed at all."

Nikki's forehead creased and I was really confused. The entire bar went quiet, and they all started staring at me, which was a lot of people, but it felt like it.

"Um...how do you know me?" I asked still puzzled.

"Ya used to live here, with Miss Kayla. Sorry to here about her passing, although it's been years now."

Before I could question him any farther, he turned away, only letting my confusion to become worse. I took a long swig from my bottle allowing the alcohol to sooth and relax my brain.

"So," Nikki tapped her bottle with her finger nail, "you used to live here?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know."

"Then who is Kayla?"

I glared at her "I told you. I. Don't. Know." my teeth clenched. I was tired of not know, who I was, what. It was all very aggravating, but that was my life. A never ending path of confusion and anger. It's not like it mattered who I really was, I was fine living my life day to day, not knowing what was going to happen, or who I was. I didn't need a past to slow me down, all that mattered right now was the future.

"Why not?" Nikki said quietly, "Why don't you remember?"

I hesitated, longer then necessary, before I answered. It was painful to try and remember something that was completely erased form my memories, which made it even more difficult to talk about.

I took a deep breath, and a long swig of my beer. "I can only remember the last fifteen years of my life, every thing else is a mystery. I recall waking up on an island, not knowing where or who I was."

Nikki frowned, "So you just named yourself then?" she looked puzzled.

"No," I said, " I had dog tags around my neck." When I went to reach for them, I found them missing. "Where did they go?"

Nikki looked to the floor, and shrugged. " You weren't wearing any when I found you. Maybe that is when you lost them."

I nodded, a little pissed off that I had lost them. Those two stupid pieces of metal where the only hard evidence that assured I even ever existed on this planet, as well as the only thing that I new I had before I lost my memory. Now, because of the damn crash, they were gone.

"Anyway." I huffed. "One side said Logan and the other Wolverine, that is all I know."

"Wolverine?" Nikki raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and very slowly let three razor sharp blades pierce my skin. Her eyes grew wide at the monestrous sight. "Oh right..." she whispered. "The claws. How-?"

"I have know idea."

The few people that were at the bar begin to look around to see what I was showing, and I let the claws retract. Our conversation became silent after that, and I took a sip of my beer, checking to see if Rogue was still at the jut box. She stood with one had on the top of the jute box and pulled her white hair from her eyes, the expression on her face irritated, finding nothing of interest. I smiled to my self. Nikki sat, staring down at the bar, tracing her index finger on a face that had been scratched into the wooden surface.

Abruptly, a million dizzying images flooded my brain, but were inconvenient clouded with as grayish fog, and the images were gone as quickly as they had came. The sudden rush made my head hurt, and I blinked a few times shaking my head. I gulped down the last of my beer, when I got the odd feeling again that someone unfriendly was about to enter our little journey.

"Come on." I grumbled, throwing my jacket back over my shoulders, and pulling Nikki off of the bar stool. "Rogue," I called gruffly, "time to go." The second her eyes met mine, she noticed the tinchen and the urgency and didn't question my impulsive demand.

Nikki struggled to free herself from my firm grasp, muttering something about not paying for the drinks, when a sudden sharp pain radiated through out my body. My breath caught and my eye brows furrowed. Nikki was no longer complaining.

I dropped Nikki's arm and pulled the long thorn that had been thrust into my gut out, clenching my teeth. My skin tingled as it fused back together. I could since another mutant nearby, somewhere in the dark and shadowed tree line of the thick forest. Behind me Nikki transformed into the sleek snow leopard, snarling in a crouching position. "I've got this one." I told her. "There's another one over there." I pointed to the row of pine trees, and she stalked over to them.

I didn't take my eyes off of my large attacker. He stood with his palms facing forward, and his arms a few inches form his sides. Slowly, thick barbed thorns pushed threw his wrists and into his hands. My eyes narrowed and my claws released themselves almost instantly. Before I had a chance to move, he threw both of the sharp thorns my way, and hit me in both of my shoulders. I braced myself on impact, and popped my neck. This guy didn't' have a chance.

My claw retracted and I yanked the thorns out of my body and launched them back at him. Surprisingly he managed to catch on of them, but unfortunately of him, the other got him in the leg, sending him falling to the snow. Fire burst threw my knuckles as my primary weapon released themselves again and I ran toward him with my right hand pulled back, preparing for the fatal punch that would end this useless quarrel. The mutant was able to work himself back onto his feet and produce two more thorns but I reached him before he could start to throw them, and thrust my metal claws into his chest.

His eyes and the corner of his mouth twitched, and I drew my claws in, he fell to the ground and the clouds vanished from his eyes. Again, I felt a little discussed with my self. There was something odd about these mutants that kept attacking us. Their foggy eyes faded to lifeless dark orbs, that sent chills down my spine. I closed my eyes as the man at my feet took his last breath and his life slipped away. I shook my head with a sigh, staring at the blood covered snow.

The soft sound of padding paws approached, Nikki in animal form. Her fuzzy ears drooped and her silvery cat eye gazed at me with sorrow. Rogue came up behind us slipping her arms back into the gloves Nikki had given her. An eerie silence in cased the three of us for a moment and Nikki transformed back into human form. Rogue started to walk towards the bus stop and Nikki stood beside me. My eyes couldn't leave the corpse at my feet. I had never felt humanity so much before in my life before now. I hated the feeling, the guilt swelling up inside me. It was new to me. In my mind I tried to unravel the reason for the random attacks, but my brain couldn't comprehend any logical answer.

"Logan." Nikki whispered, placing a hand on my shoulder. "The bus is here." I nodded and followed her to the bus that was waiting to take us away form this place.


End file.
